Animal (Double) Crossing
by Era Dubois
Summary: Animal Antics Skip Beat Style Challenge. Ren has a little stow away from his on location shoot in Rio.
1. Chapter 1

***I own no rights to the works I have gleaned inspiration from within this story***

**Animal (Double) Crossing (part 1)**

Back and forth, and back and forth and…back and forth. _What, I wonder could that girl be waiting for, and why, in God's name, does she wear such a blaring bright pink workers' uniform? _This thought plagued many a passerby as Kyoko Mogami paced, with the welcome banner tucked under her arm, while she waited for the plane to land. She could hear the automated voice warning people from picking up or taking unidentified luggage, and then, over the speakers came the announcement she had been waiting for, "Now arriving: the 10:20 A.M flight from Rio to Tokyo." _He's back! Oh, I hadn't imagined it would be so hard not to see him and ask for advice. I need to be sure I don't inconvenience Mr. Tsuruga by bombarding him with questions about my job offers…oh there he is! _With a hurried movement Kyoko unfurled the banner, nearly dropped it, and then held it high above her head. Ren smiled at her frantic antics and walked toward her. "3…w…o…H… 3…w…o…)…1…3…M…?"

Kyoko looks at Mr. Tsuruga as if he has finally cracked. "What?"

Ren covers his mouth and tries to stifle a laugh as he points to the banner that is now being held in front of her stomach because she lowered her arms in her confusion over the nonsense he was spouting. "The banner's upside down."

Yashiro chuckled as Kyoko screamed, flipped it right-side up, and held it, once again, high above her head. "I am so sorry Mr. Tsuruga, I just was so excited that you were coming back to Tokyo today that, well… and I guess I wasn't thinking about how the banner was held."

_She was excited to see him? Maybe Ren's absence made Kyoko's heart grow fonder? Will she admit to her feelings and Ren will have to confess too? Oh I don't know if I could just be the Best Man, I wonder if they'll let me officiate. No, no, I am sure the president would want to officiate the wedding. Ooh, would they name me godfather of their children; I bet their kids would look like perfect little clones of them. Look at how Kyoko smiles back at him. Wait, what now, did someone just scream? _

"Ahhhh! What is it? What is it?"

Ren stares wide eyed at the screaming teen sitting next to him in the company car, "She's a monkey, Ms. Mogami, calm down. She's just a monkey."

Kyoko looks on the verge of breaking down into sobs, "Well _she's_ pulling my hair! Ow, ow, oooww!"

_Why is there a monkey in the car? Wait is that _the _monkey? _Yashiro watched as Ren coaxed the simian off of Kyoko's shoulders and head, and placed her on his lap.

"Yashiro can attest to this, so if you ever doubt the truth of this just ask him. When we arrived in Rio, I was told I was going to meet my co-star at the hotel and when I got there I was attacked by Coco," at the name Ren gestured to the monkey curled against his stomach like a content kitty-cat, "She was ferocious."

Kyoko looked at Yashiro and he nodded, "I was furious with the hotel because I thought Ren was being attacked by a wild animal they allowed into the lobby." Kyoko looked back at Coco feeling slightly amazed that the angel now cooing in her sleep was the same creature that had wrapped her little fingers into Kyoko's hair and pulled with all her might.

"Then the trainer ran up and removed the screaming simian from my scratched and bruised person."

Yashiro snorted derisively, "That trainer was lucky you were not too scratched and bruised."

Ren sighed, "Yashiro, it has all been settled for quite some time now and I know you and that trainer, what was her name? Ah, yes, Andrea. Weren't you two on quite friendly terms by the time we left?" Yashiro coughed and sputtered "So, back to the story at hand. When everything had calmed down, the director's assistant informed us that the co-star I was to meet, was well, Coco. I discovered that if I gave her an apple slice when I walked on set everyday that she would treat me like a king and when it came time for me to leave, she kept trying to hide in my luggage. I guess she succeeded. I'll have the agency send her back to her trainer in Rio."

Coco woke up just as they turned into the UP for Ren's apartment and began grooming his hair and making cooing noises. When she saw that Kyoko was going to be following them up to the apartment, she screeched and hugged her arms around Ren's neck.

Kyoko smiled with her lips closed, fearing that if she bared her teeth Coco would go berserk, and said quietly to Yashiro, "She is clingier to Mr. Tsuruga than Maria."

Yashiro snapped his fingers as if finally realizing something, "That is who she reminded me of." Yashiro and Kyoko share a muffled laugh as Ren unlocks the door but the laughter is drowned out by a booming wave of Mariachi band music and a man shaking maracas while wearing a bull fighter's costume danced a salsa up to them and sings "Welcome Home".

**If you see anything that just doesn't flow right to you, please let me know. I want all of you to enjoy this story. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

***I own no rights to the works I have gleaned inspiration from within this story***

**Animal (Double) Crossing Part Two**

Ren smiled and bid the president a good afternoon, which made the president stop in his tracks and pout. "Reeeeen, can't you at least acknowledge the work I put into this?"

Ren looks around and notices the cacti and sand that are now all over his apartment's living room. "It…is… very interesting president, thank you for putting so much thought into my…homecoming."

A blonde missile launches itself at Ren and causes Coco to go crazy. "Ahhh! Ren why is there a demon on your shoulder?!"

Ren laughs as he calms Coco down, "She is not a demon Maria, she's Coco." And Ren explained the whole story to the president and Maria.

The president has a dangerous glint in his eye, "You mean Coco doesn't like Kyoko?"

Ren looks at him with a suspicious tilt of his head, "President, what are you thinking?"

Lory shrugs, takes a reluctant Maria by the hand, and says as he exits the apartment, "I have no idea what you are talking about." Maria can be heard through the door, asking when they can visit Coco again.

Then one of the band members looked at another and asked, "Do we just leave?" And then Yashiro sneezed.

The older man had made his excuses, saying he must have been sick from the plane ride and that he hoped it wouldn't inconvenience her, but could Kyoko fill in until he felt more _over_ the weather.

Ren watched as the hot-pink demon tried to wrest the jar of cumin away from Coco, "You're so strong. You're just a _little_ monkey! Why…can't I…get it…away from you! Ha! Got it." And she began tossing the wok to mix the ingredients it held while Coco screeched and jumped about, demanding restitution for her lost toy. Ren took Coco by the hand and helped her off the table so he could lead her to the miniature macaque sanctuary the president had set up in Ren's guest bedroom.

_Honestly, sneezing and coughing out of the blue, and we're supposed to believe you're sick? You were fine ten seconds before the president left. Sometimes, Yashiro, I think you would sleep with your wet head hanging out an open window, just so that girl spends time alone with me._

But they weren't alone, and as much as it hurt her pride to admit, Kyoko had begun to resent the little monkey.

When all that was left to dinner was serving it up, Kyoko knelt down and whipped out the new and improved 'scolding Kyoko Ren doll', and in an impersonation, said. "You are a shameful human being. Honestly Ms. Mogami, can't you show just a little consideration for the poor girl. She has no idea where she is and I am the only one she feels comfortable around…" But the rest of the rant was cut short as Coco grabbed the doll and ran down the hall to where Ren was still sitting in the make-shift jungle. Kyoko stood up and made a dash to the guest bedroom. "Mr. Tsuruga!"

Ren jumped nearly out of his seat and tried to collect his thoughts, "Ms. Mogami, I'm sorry I must have dozed off. I hope dinner hasn't grown cold; you put so much effort into all of it. What are you looking for?"

Kyoko had barely been listening to Ren and really stopped after she heard he had been out of it, which let her know the chances of him having seen the doll were slim to none. But Coco was nowhere to be seen. Ren stood up and began walking out the door, "Don't worry, Ms. Mogami, if Coco gets hungry she'll come down." Kyoko can see Coco clutching the doll in one of the higher branches and smiles with her teeth bared. As she puts food on the table, Kyoko can hear Coco shouting and whooping.

Kyoko was told to just go home once dinner was over, that she needn't worry herself over the dishes. _Wow, I must be really tired, my bag feels so heavy._ Kyoko said goodnight to the owners of Darumaya, went to her room, put her bag down and patted the head of the little Ballerina resplendent in her pink tutu, before going to bed.

Kyoko woke up to a heavy weight on her chest. _Oh, come on, I know I am a little high strung but this can't be a heart attack. _She opened one eye and wished it had been a heart attack. "Hello Coco."

**That's it for the second chapter I will see you at the next update. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

***I own no rights to the works I have gleaned inspiration from within this story***

**Animal (Double) Crossing Part Three**

Kyoko held the phone away from her ear to be sure she had dialed it right. _Yep, its Mr. Tsuruga's number. Then why isn't he picking up?!_ The bell chimed on the door as another guest came in. "Hello, welcome to Darumaya, please seat yourself." Kyoko said with a polite bow, but then she was back on the phone. _Come on, Mr. Tsuruga. _

"See, I told you," said a costumer to his friend, "there is a monkey in a tutu."

When her shift was over, she was surprised to hear that Darumaya had made more during the breakfast rush with the Ballerina Coco running around, then it had all month. "Oh Kyoko, I don't know where you found that monkey," Said Okami-san, "but she just helped us afford that vacation to Hawaii Taisho and I have been planning."

Kyoko smiled tight lipped, "I am happy she could help you." She bowed to the couple and told them she had to go to the agency to settle some things as Mr. Tsuruga's substitute manager. "All right, goodbye Kyoko!" and Okami-san put a lei around Taisho's neck while she danced a little hula, humming "Aloha Oy".

Kyoko made it to the agency without being followed by Coco; at least that's what she thought. Coco swung out of her purse and ran toward a blonde head of curls almost as soon as Kyoko opened the agency's front door.

Kyoko went to the door of the president only to hear…Yashiro? _What is Yashiro doing here? I thought he was sick. _

"Mr. President I think Ren knows I'm not sick. I don't want to keep tricking him and then, when I'm really sick, not be allowed time off because I had cried wolf so often."

The President was silent for a while and then, "I understand your worries but," there was a beeping noise, "please excuse me for a moment. Hello, you are on speaker phone. What do you mean there is a crazed monkey in the lobby chasing a woman out of the agency? She's wearing a tutu? But we're not holding auditions for ballet. Oh, the _monkey _is wearing a tutu. Well, that changes everything, tell security to hold the attacker in the LoveMe section, I know someone she can go home with." Kyoko's jaw dropped, _President, you're going to make me take care of that _demon_. _

Kanae Kotonami was on her way to the LoveMe section in hopes tell Kyoko the good news when she bumped into Maria. "You look very nice today, Maria."

Maria placed her hand on her cheek and blushed at the compliment. "Do you really think so? I had been feeling really down today, but then, this sweet little monkey ballerina gave me this Ren doll. Isn't he just perfect?"

_Hmm? That doll looks like something Kyoko would have made._ "A monkey ballerina, you say? That's odd, because I encountered such a creature on my way to the actors section today."

Maria's eyes widened, "Really?"

Kanae shook her head, "Mmm-hmm, she ended up attacking this girl who was up against me for the lead role in a drama. The girl wasn't hurt, but she ran out of the building screaming."

Maria tugged on Kanae's jacket, "What did the girl look like?"

Kanae shrugged, "I really can't describe her except that she was average, oh, she did have chestnut-dyed short hair. Why?"

Maria shrugged in a near identical way as Kanae, "Oh, just wondering." _She must have reminded Coco of big sister._

Just as the two were about to enter the LoveMe section, Kyoko came zooming out, a monkey wrapped around her neck and screeching, while Kyoko could be heard muttering, "Have to take care of a monkey!…the monkey doesn't even like me!...why do I have to get myself into these things?!"

"I think big sister needs some time alone." Maria said to a wide-eyed Kanae.

"Yes, Maria. I would say that is wise."

**Thank you everybody, an update is coming so hang in there. Get it 'hang' ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

***I own no rights to the works I have gleaned inspiration from within this story***

**Animal (Double) Crossing Part Four**

_I can't believe it, Mr. Tsuruga has been home for two days and I've barely been able to talk to him, let alone ask him advice. _Kyoko was slicing an apple for Coco, while Ren read over a few scripts. She handed the apple to Coco, but the monkey just threw it at Kyoko's forehead with such force, it immediately began to bruise.

Kyoko took a deep breath and then just let…everything…go. "I am sick and tired of having to pander to you! All you ever do is hurt me!"

Ren could hear the screaming and screeching and bolted out of his chair to diffuse the bomb.

"All I wanted was to talk to him! Just talk, I don't even care if I get any advice from him about the job offers anymore! I just want to spend time with Mr. Tsuruga! I am tired of being jealous of a monkey!"

As Ren got to the door to the kitchen he saw Coco smacking at Kyoko's face while Kyoko lay unconscious on the floor

The doctor patted Ren on the shoulder before she left to get the release forms for him to sign. "Kyoko, they have you on a little pain medication for your concussion, but they say you should wake up in about a half hour." Ren sighed. "Jeez, you've…you've given me the worst three hours of my life little girl." He takes her hand and strokes it with his thumb, that little contact comforting him. "If you wanted to talk, you could've just told me, but then…I guess we're both pretty stubborn, huh? An attribute we share that makes the president and my manager think we belong together. I'm not saying I disagree, nothing would make me happier than knowing you were happy with me, it's just, I don't think you need that right now. We're both still muddling through who we are as people, putting the question of who we are as a couple could end up being too much." He puts his other hand over the two of theirs. "When it does happen, I don't want it to fall apart because we weren't ready. But I do want it to happen." He pats her hand and stands up to get a cup of coffee from the machine in the hospital's lobby.

By the time he comes back she is awake and apologizing for her behavior. Before she can drop to the floor and perform a dogeza, Ren puts up his hands and sits her down on the bed while he resumes his seat in the vinyl upholstered hospital chair. "Calm down Ms. Mogami, now I understand you need some advice on a few job offers.

Lory Takarada had been thinking about going on a trip ever since Ren came back from Rio and when her doctor said Kyoko was fine he hopped on his private jet and headed to Rio himself.

He was wearing a bright pink and purple, frilly shirt with puffy sleeves and an ascot tucked in the collar, while tight sparkling black pants were perfectly paired with shining black knee-high heeled boots. He was unpacking his bag with a flourish while swiveling is hips and humming a Carnival tune.

With his back to the other suit case, he finished assembling his costume for the parade, and did not notice the zipper unzipping, and a furry ballerina slipping out.

**That is the end of the story; I hope it satisfied the requirements for the challenge,**

**but more importantly I hope all of you enjoyed it. ^_^**

**I would like to thank my family before helping me and offering advice, including my little sister who, when asked what the characters should do, said "Turn off the computer and play pokemon with me, like you said you would." The girl is seven(: **

**I am also sending well wishes to J Luc Pitard and the challenger, Neheigh Fluffydoodle. Thank you both.**

**I shake you warmly by the hand, all of you, and may you be merry, however Boxing Day may find you,**

**Era Dubois**


End file.
